1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. Therefore, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The child safety seat can be attached with a lower anchorage fixture provided in the vehicle, whereas the child safety seat has a separate harness more adapted to restrain the young child.
To ensure enhanced protection for a young child, it is usually recommended that the child safety seat is installed in a rearward facing position so that the front of the child safety seat faces the seatback of the vehicle seat. When a frontal or rear collision occurs, the child safety seat and the child sitting thereon may be forcibly thrown towards the rear of the vehicle, which may cause the child's head to contact the vehicle seatback. While this rarely results in serious injury, it is still desirable to decrease this rearward motion and eliminate any contact between the child and the vehicle. Accordingly, certain child safety seat may have an “anti-rebound bar” that can abut against the seatback of the vehicle seat at a sufficient height to counteract upward and rearward rotation of the child safety seat. Unfortunately, the current designs of the anti-rebound bar can be bulky, unsightly, and can increase the volume of the child safety seat, which results in higher shipping costs.
Therefore, there is a need for child safety seat assemblies that are more flexible and convenient in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.